espacio sideral
by jossy malfoy
Summary: es una adaptacion chusca del a cancion este 1er cap es el inicio del gran tormento de draco malfoy en el colegio todo gracias a hermione granger y ron weasley


gran comedor

-bueno jóvenes después de una gran cena vienen la buenas noticias- decia el anciano director

-es bien sabido que cada año se escogen a los premios anuales y este año me es un placer informarles que son el señor draco malfoy…- toda la mesa de slytherin estallo es aplausos y festejos y draco como siempre sonrio engreídamente solo como el lo sabe hacer (n.a: kyaaaaaaa!!! no es adorable?..."digan que no y los golpeo")

El director hizo ademán con la mano para pedir silencio

-si si felicidades señor malfoy slytherin en 3 años tiene un premio anual en su casa sin embargo gryffindor es el 3 año que un integrante se convierte en premio anual y este año es…..-

- eres tu seguro hermione!!- decía emocionado harry mientras esperaba la respuesta de dumbledore

- la señorita hermione granger…felicidades gryffindor felicidades señorita granger…-ahora gryffindor ravenclaw e incluso varios de huflepuff estallaron en vítores y aplausos

-la cara de malfoy es verde- dijo ron señalando al enfurruñado rubio

Y hermione volteo y se encontró con los hermosos ojos color mercurio del sly

_**Me tienes tan debilitada  
todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí**_

_-pero que demonios hago cantando esa canción y ese pedazo precisamente-_ se preguntaba la castaña

-_será por que sientes algo por el chiquito baby de enfrente ..míralo tan sexy…ay dios yo lo violaría en el gran comedor valiéndome gorro todo!!!- _decía la gran y apreciable conciencia

Y sin darse cuenta le contesto

- _tienes razón!!!!... esta hermoso el niño, el otro día por ejemplo; lo vi " por accidente " en el baño de prefectos y déjame decirte que….un momento yo no debería de estar teniendo estos pensamientos impuros con el nooooo!!!- _se escandalizo la castaña y volteo su cara a otro lugar… hacia harry par ser exacta ..Total era su amigo alo mejor el lograría quitar esos pensamientos y lo logro

-_hey harrycito no esta nada mal en calzoncillos ehhh- _decía la conciencia

-_tienes razón nada mal-_dijo mientras miraba a harry muy sexy y le pasaba la mano por la rodilla que hizo que el moreno saltara y la mirara extrañado como buscando la respuesta y la halló

-_hey que demonios le pasa a herms?-_decía inocentemente el chico para sus adentros

Y sus adentros como buen compatriota le contesto

–_te tiene ganas idiota!!...ese guiño no fue de amigos ehhh-_

-queeeee????-grito en voz alta olvidándose de su vocecita, se levanto y se quedo mirando a hermione buscando de nuevo la respuesta pero nada la chica se volvió un hielo

-_ja!!! es tu imaginación!!!..jajajajaja- decía convencido el moreno a su vocecita_

_-aja si entonces dime por que te esta tocando donde se supone una amiga no debe tocar ehhhh dime…baboso!!!-_decía emocionada la voz

Pero harry ya no lo oía estaba mas atento ala mano de hermione que se movía muuuy bien

-ummmm…siii. Asiii ssiii sigue- dijo en voz fuerte el chico sin darse cuenta que estaban en el gran comedor hasta que de pronto

-harry que haces?- dijo con cara de asco ron weasley que estaba frente a el

Harry se asusto y le contesto súper nervioso

-jejeje nada que voy a estar haciendo ehh no estas loco ron que te pasa etas mal ehh no invites que te pasa…erh- pero hermione se le acerco y le dijo tocando la frente mientras medio escuchaba como ron lo llamaba anormal

-harry tranquilo….estas caliente?-le pregunto al oído y con una voz tremendamente sexy que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del moreno

-si se te ve la cara roja por que no te vas a descansar?- le dijo neville al verlo

Harry se iba a a parar pero se dio cuenta que tenia un visitante entre sus pantalones y decidió mejor no levantarse enfrente de todo el comedor ..Tenia un levanton gracias a su amiga y no quería que nadie se enterara y lo que le faltaba malfoy acercándose a su mesa

-hey potter por que tan nervioso?...pansy creo que hasta tengo mis encantos con los hombres jajaja- decía burlón ala chica que estaba a su lado

-cállate malfoy!!1- le dijo hermione parándose mas enojada por ver quien lo acompañaba que por el estupido ..Muy estupido comentario del sly y todos los demás igual el único que estaba sentado y sin voltear era harry y eso era raro ya que el era el primero en tirarle bronca al guerito pero nadie sabia que sufrimiento tenia harry en estos momentos

-vaya creo que tu gran salvador se quedo sin fuerzas pues que le hiciste anoche granger?- dijo con mas rencor que con burla

Ya le iba a contestar pero el director interrumpió de nuevo

-jóvenes disculpen se me había pasado comentarles tomen asiento por favor

Y todos como corderitos a comer obedecieron

-dentro de un mes se celebrara el baile de halloween y los jefes de las casas y yo hemos decidido que no habrá tal baile…-

Todo hogwarts mas bien las chicas se quejaban y los chicos no lo demostraban pero hacían fiesta por dentro

El viejo siguió con su discurso

-ya ya se les recompensara con un evento de obras de teatro y el ganador ganara un diploma y un premio sorpresa, es importante mencionar que es obligatorio y yo haré los equipos, mañana se les informara de la noticia, aparecerá un papel con los equipos; solo les diré que este evento es pensado para la cooperación entre casas y limar asperezas, que estoy seguro desaparecerán y surgirán nuevas amistades y mas que eso…bueno se pueden retirar no sin antes decirles que en la salida los espera una generosa porción de dulces de limón que los disfruten y descansen- dijo el viejo loco divertido

-jaja vaya al menos no tendremos que estar pidiendo que vayan con nosotros al baile verdad harry?- decía ron divertido que abrazaba en ese momento a luna que se había acercado a la mesa de su novio

-aja- solo contesto harry

-bueno pues ya vamonos, que mañana tenemos que madrugar para ver nuestros equipos mientras…..-dijo ron divertido

-e…e..este p…p..pues no gracias…mmm todavía me quedo un rato- dijo mirando a hermione como echándole la culpa de su estado

-ahh ok solo espero que no nos toque con el hurón de malfoy- dijo molesto de nuevo el pelirrojo

-si verdad eso espero- dijo nervioso harry

-bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir tengo que hacer un trabajito por ahí- dijo coquetamente despidiendose de harry

Cuando harry se vio completamente solo en el comedor o a menos eso lo penso el

-Mierda y retecontramierdaaa!!! Como demonios se le ocurre hacer eso a hermione en el gran salon-

_-Facil quiere contigo después de tanto tiempo conviviendo tenia que darse cuanta de lo mono y lindo que eres-_

Decia la voz interior del chico y este se puso a pensar que en realidad tenia razon

-Tienes absolutamente toda la razon soy guapo, feo no soy-

_-Claro que no por algo estoy contigo tienes chispa-_

-Tengo chispa encerio?...wiii tengo chispa-

Dijo felizmente el moreno levantandose para salir corriendo a la sala comun su problema habia desaparecido pero lo que el no habia notado era que no estaba solo en el gran comedor una linda chica pelirroja lo observaba de lejos al igual que llevaba haciendolo todos estos 6 años

jeje esta muy chistoso no creen ahh que hermione tan picara quien la viera ala desdichada solo diganme que les parecio?.. pretendo hacerlo de solo tres capitulos jeje los quiero!!!!!

ahhh esta basado en una cancion muy...sosa espacio sideral de jesse y josh o algo por el estilo no me se muy bien sus nombres!!!!...pero me agrada la cancion


End file.
